Gutter covers are useful for preventing leaves and other debris from entering rain gutters, particularly during heavy storms. The accumulation of leaves and other debris will cause the rain gutter to clog and prevent water from exiting the gutter properly. The water may overflow and cause erosion beneath the gutter, flood the basement, or even crack the home's foundation.
Homeowners can periodically clean out their gutters by climbing atop the roof or standing on a ladder. As an alternative, products have been created to prevent leaves and other debris from entering the rain gutters, such as gutter covers. These allow water to flow into the gutter but prevent leaves and other debris from doing so by various methods. Unfortunately, many of these covers require modification of the gutter or are difficult to install.